Aero Fighter: Future War
by Hound Warheart
Summary: The Aero Fighters of the new assault team one get a new recruit. Is he up for the challenge in this on going war or is he another pilot ready to be shot down.
1. The Rookie

**My favorite game on N64 other than Automobili Lamborghini (hope they have a category on it) is Aero Fighters Assault. Any way I do not own the games the rightful owners do. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

*Aircraft Carrier U.N. Crystal Geyser*

In the Pacific Ocean not far from Japan the United Nations Aircraft Carrier Crystal Geyser was slowly making waves towards Tokyo. After the 97 attack by the super X people have been building a giant water retaining wall for protection against another tsunami. As the ship entered the harbor two American Warthogs boar down on it with two bombs each. The bombs dropped straight onto the decks exploding destroying the jets and bombers. The next pass the bombs made it to the magazine room and detonated. "This is outlaw two. Target destroyed. Returning to base" said one of the pilots. The aircraft carrier slowly sank as the warthogs left eye sight.

*Underwater Command Ship Takahusi*

On board the Underwater Command Ship Takahusi or better known as UCS Takahusi the commanding captain's were watching the devastating report. "They are trying to draw us out. We must move back to the old base" said a Japanese captain. "No. They'll find us and try again. We must reveal ourselves. Besides the new recruit could use a little air time. Gentlemen, please direct your attention to the screen" an American general said. On the screen is showed a young Korean pilot smiling and standing in front of a MiG 19 Interceptor. "This is Ash 'Top Gun' Chang. He will be the final pilot for the team. I've noticed a pattern. Hawk has Glenda as a wingman, Hien has Mao Mao and Volk has no one. So I figured if two former Communist flew together the team can ork without an extra man following" the American general said. Heads were nodding in agreement. That's when the alarm went off. "Team one pilots get to your stations. I repeat team one pilots to your stations" called a tower control man.

*Aircraft Carrier Huston*

"Alright, finally some action" shouted an excited blonde American pilot climbing into his Tom Cat. "Hawk its probably just drill" said his wingman a Hawaiian woman. "You ruin my fun Glenda" Hawk said. Glenda climbed into her Olive green warthog and settled the helmet down. Hien and Mao Mao were already in their jets and FSX and F-22. Volk was in his MiG-21bis waiting for his new wingman. He looked over and saw his wingman's jet a MiG-19 Interceptor. The rookie had just settled in. "Sorry I'm late. Damn boots were a bitch to put on. So what's all this about" Top Gun said. Volk shrugged and his wingman nodded. All jets were then moved onto the flight deck. "You all will have a ten second window to group up. We've detected a large mass of stolen B-25 Liberators. Take them down. don't worry about safely taking them down. Use full force. Good luck" said the tower man. Top Gun moved his breathing mask back into place. "Here we go" he thought as he was launched into the air after Volk, Mao Mao, Hien, Glenda, and Hawk. They all grouped up and turned South towards the on coming attack.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be Top Guns first dog fight and one of the pilots will killed in action. I wont tell who. Stay tuned**


	2. MiG-19 and 21bias vs B-25 bomber

*Over the Pacific*

Twenty miles away from the Huston the Aero Fighters were looking for the bombers. As they continued across the vast ocean Top Gun picked something up on his radar. "I've got a hit. Thirty meters away" he said. "Alright Pilots and wingman pick a section and take it out" Hawk said. He turned his Tom Cat and Glenda followed his action. "Good luck Top Gun" Hien said in Japanese before turned his FSX the opposite way that Hawk did. Mao Mao shook her wings and followed him. Both going down towards the water. "Apply some speed" Volk said rushing pasted Top Gun. He immediately speed up his jet coming up along side the 21bias. Then they started to climb up into the clouds hoping to catch the bombers from the top and behind. They flew directly over the bomber squadron. "Time for some fun" Volk said cutting sharply to the left going down. Top Gun followed suit and they past their cover as they dive bombed on the bombers. Top Gun could see that Volk was already firing at the bombers. Two bombers returned fire. Suddenly two rockets came out of nowhere and destroyed the bombers. Volk didn't pull up out of his dive. The 21bais just kept going until it collided with a bomber causing an explosion on both planes. Top Gun pulled out launching a missile at a bomber taking out its right wing. He turned and fired off bullets at another bomber ripping it to shreds. Only five bomber remained Top Gun guessed because he noticed a large group fleeing. He saw the Warthog round on a bomber and dealt the kill blow to it. He looked out his other side and noticed that a blue ray was fired at two of the bombers destroying them entirely. He saw one fly right in front of him and noticed he had a clear shot. "Interceptor 1, Fox 2" he said launching his last missile. It made contact on the tail end making it explode inwardly. He climbed quickly and flew over it as the rest of the team joined him. He took off his air mask and was visibly shaking. He heard the Tom Cat engines come closer. "Easy there Top Gun. Just follow me and I'll get you back to base safely" Hawk said.

*Huston*

Top Gun landed just as Hawk's Tom Cat was taken from the landing/launching strip.


	3. Taking on a super plane

**Hey fearsome pilots I'm back after being grounded (not flying) for a month or so.**

* * *

*U.S.S Hudson*

Ash was in his MiG checking everything. Hawk saw this and climbed up to help. "Hey need help?" he asked. Ash looked at him and nodded. "Yeah missile two's releasing arm won't open and close. Can you take a look" Ash said. Hawk nodded and jumped down and went under the left wing. "You've got a hinge out of place. Hang on" Hawk said. He grabbed a hammer and hammered the hinge back into place. "There" Hawk said. Suddenly the air raid alarm went off. "Hawk, Glenda, and Ash you are need in the air a new kind of plane is heading for the Retaining Wall. Destroy it before it destroys the wall" said the air control man. Hawk rushed over to his Tom Cat just as Glenda came onto the deck.

*In the air near Japan*

The three Aero Fighters were in the air looking for the planed that was heading towards Japan. "Anything yet Ash?" Glenda asked. Ash looked out his cockpit, to his radar, back out the cockpit. "I'm getting a reading. It says the plane is to our lefts. Should we" He said before to rouge F-22 Raptors flew out of nowhere. "Shit" Hawk said narrowly dodging one of the jets. Then bullets rang out of nowhere. "That's it!" Ash said. Hawk and Glenda quickly turned and went after the jets. Ash turned towards the plane and fired out a few rounds. He pushed the yolk forward taking his jet under the plane. As he flew under it two ball torrents turned and started firing at him. He fired at one taking it out but flew under the second torrent. He pushed the throttle forward going faster. Then with out warning slammed the air brakes and turned the jet around. He aimed his missiles at the back of the plane. "Hold on Ash. That armors to thick for two missiles. We'll fire together" Hawk said pulling up beside him with Glenda pulling up on the other side. "Called it" Glenda said. Ash nodded and activated his missile. "Fire!" he shouted firing off his missiles. Glenda fired off six missiles and Hawk fired off four missiles. All missiles hit their mark. The plane was now in a dive that can't be pulled up from. But Ash followed it. "This is for Volk" he said releasing a bomb. He pulled up and followed Hawk and Glenda back to the ship as the plane exploded.


End file.
